The tale of the blond Uzumaki
by Nidaime Juubi
Summary: Jinchuurikis were humans that were scorned by their community..they were called demons,trash and wastes of space for something they had no control over.Our favorite Uzumaki was no different,but he succeeded where others failed.He made friends,his precious people.Watch our favourite blond as he grows strong and slowly shatters the public's opinion. GodLike Naruto,fem!Naruto x Hinata
1. A day in Naruto's life

Summary: Jinchuurikis were humans that were scorned by their community..they were called demons,trash and wastes of space for something they had no control favorite Uzumaki was no different,but he succeeded where others made friends,his precious our favourite blond as he grows strong and slowly shatters the public's opinion.

A/N: Hello there readers! This is my very first fanfic story so don't judge me too harshly please.

Scenic indicators:

Human speech: Itadakimasu!

 _Human thought: I wonder what happened_

 **Demon speech: Well then...who do you want to kill?**

 ** _Demon thought: I'll show you true power!_**

 **Chapter 1: "A day in Uzumaki Naruto's life"**

It was a beautiful sunny day in could see the shinobijumping from rooftop to civilians were just starting to wake up as the sun bathed the village in it's golden could say that everyone in this village was carefree,but the truth was far from the main street near the Academy,a lone 5 years old kid stayed on a swing hanging from a tree wind gently swayed his sun-kissed blonde hair and his eyes were a shade of oceanic weird fact about this kid's eyes was that they held soul-tearing sadness in them which was out of place for a child that small. Near the Academy door some parents were waiting for their glared at the blond boy and whispered to each other: "Look at that thing." a woman said. "Good thing they didn't let the Kyuubi-brat graduate." "It would be a catastrophe if they let it join the Shinobi ranks." a man was crying seeing that the kids leaving the Academy were going towards their parents and hugged tears were staining the ground. _Why me?_ Naruto thought, _Why do they always glare like that at me?Why do they insult me?What did I do to deserve this?_ He jumped from the swing and ran towards the only place he knew he could calm down a bit,Ichiraku Ramen stand. Unknown to him,someone was watching his leaving form with was Iruka,a Academy teacher. _"Naruto.."_ Iruka thought, _"I'm so sory your life is so hard...These Shinobi and civilians are so are blinded by their rage towards the Kyuubi and think that if they hurt you,they'll get some sort of revenge on the even forgot the basics..The sealed object is not the same thing as the scroll it is sealed into."_

 **Later,at Ichiraku Ramen stand**

Nearing the ramen stand our Uzumaki heard a shout. "Oi,Naruto!" Naruto turned around and saw Iruka who walked towards him. "Iruka-sensei" Naruto went inside the ramen stand togheter. "Hey,Teuchi old man!" Naruto greeted. "Ehee,Naruto-chan,you managed to visit us" Teuchi said. "We were getting lonely there,you're our favorite customer after all". Naruto smiled at him when he saw Ayame coming from the small kitchen inside the stand. "Ayame-chan" Naruto said. "Naruto-kun she said happily as she hugged the little boy" "Four ramen bowls coming right away" she said. Naruto smiled his megawatt grin as he was happily waiting for the first bowl of ramen. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled happily before he started digging in his ramen bowl enjoying the "food of the Gods". Iruka watched him with a smile while he also ate his ramen. When they finished their meal,Iruka offered to pay for it. They walked togheter towards the Hokage at the door,the secretary said that they can enter and Iruka knocked at the Hokage's office door. "Come in" was heard from behind the door. They entered the office and Naruto quickly ran towards the Sandaime who was engrossed in his paperwork. "Hokage-jiji!" Naruto greeted him, "How are you doing?" The Hokage took a long drag out of his pipe,blowing the smoke in circles and then turned to look at Naruto and smiled at him. "Naruto-kun" the Hokage said, "I'm glad you came to visit this old man,I'm doing good except this damned paperwork,it keeps coming fron nowhere...it's evil I say!" Naruto laughed for a bit then stopped when Iruka adressed the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama" he greeted, "I have to tell you that this year's graduates have been listed." The Hokage turned to look at Iruka in time to take a list from him. Hiruzen examined the list thoroughly and answered "Looks like this year's graduates are pretty good promising Shinobi,you taught them well Iruka." Iruka blushed a bit from the praise the Sandaime addressed him. "Thank you Hokage-sama" he answered and then addressed the Sandaime "I have to go now,I will report back tommorow Hokage-sama" Iruka said. "Alright,well then,come back tommorow in the morning,I have a mission for you" Hiruzen said and then adressed Naruto, "How about I buy you some ramen tommorow Naruto?" The boy turned to look at the Sandaime and grinned saying that he would be very happy to and then leaved the office,heading home. He arrived in his small apartment and opened the flicked the lightswitch on,illuminating the were laying all over the floor looking like a tornado ravaged his something shiny with the edge of his eyes. Turning to look at the bed,he saw a black necklace with six red magatamas at it's front. He wondered how did the necklace get there since he closed the door when he leaved this morning. He thought about inspecting it and as such he touched it and something strange happened,the magatamas started to glow in a intense red color and then Naruto's mind was flooded by memories not his own,the old times when a Ten Tailed Beast ruled the world,it's powers were so high that no human could ever hope to match it. It's gigantic tails were swaying wildly behind it crashing with the ground and splitting the earth,creating tsunamis,destroying mountains and splitting the stories say that the world as we know it today is the result of the Ten Tailed Beast's tried to stop it but to no one small flick of a tail the beast killed thousands of of nowhere a single human appeared and faced the mighty beast eyes were a silvery color with a small pupil surrounded by several concentric were the eyes of the Gods,the legendary battle between them was destructive and that's an devastation is caused couldn't even be described in the end,the mysterious man sealed the beast's power in himself and it's corpse was used to create the man was the world's first was hailed then as a Kami and thanked for saving the name is Hagoromo Ootsutsuki but he will be later known as "The Sage of the Six Paths" and made into a was recovering finally after the memories settled in his head and then promptly fell asleep.

 **Time Skip - 3 hours later**

Waking up slowly,Naruto groaned from a felt different so he decided to check what's quickly entered the bathroom and looked in the his surprise,he noticed that his eyes were looking exactly like those of the mysterious man in that eyes were glowing a shade of dark silver and they had a small pupil that was surrounded by several concentric circles. He continued examining them in wonder thinking of what this could he thought about deactivating these eyes,they started changing watched in fascination as they started to lose the silvery color,reverting back to his oceanic blue shade and the circles dissapeared one by one just in time as his pupil enlarged back to stomach grumbled bringing a small blush to his walked towards the kitchen and made himself a small omelette with some the food slowly,his thoughts drifted to the Academy. _"I want to go to the Academy and become a powerful Shinobi because I want to be able to protect my precious people"_ Naruto thought. _"I will do whatever I can to train and protect this village and it's people,and then they'll see me as one of them"_ he thought with a smile.

 **...In the Council chamber...**

The Sandaime Hokage was a busy man,he rarely found time to the village's leader has it's perks,but it also brings a lot of problems he has to solve for the peace and prosperity of his village. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing when the Hokage stepped inside. At the head table the Hokage's advisors were discussing also stopped just as the Hokage settled in his chair in the middle of his were Utatane Koharu,Mitokado Homura and Shimura Danzo. In the back on the room,the clan heads were staying on their assigned chairs. In the front row on the right side were the jounins of the village and on the right side were significant civilians,merchants and other more important shopkeepers. The Hokage started checking the attendance of the Shinobi council members calling them confirming the presence of the Shinobi council members,he addressed the whole council. "What is the reason for today's gathering here?" the Sandaime asked the council.A female civilian rose from her seat and addressed the Hokage. "Hokage-sama" she said, "We can't allow that demon to live anymore", "He is Kyuubi incarnated and if we continue to let him live he will show his true face and destroy us!" she yelled and many civilians shouted in agreement until they stopped when they felt Sandaime's killing intent coming towards felt that she couldn't breathe and fell to her knees. The Hokage lowered his killing intent for a bit and raised from his seat glaring at her. "Naruto is not a demon you foolish woman!" "He protects this village by keeping the Kyuubi at bay,and instead of respecting him and thanking him you civilians insult him and look at him like he's the plague..shame!" "From today onwards,anyone who insult Naruto in any way or try any actions against him will be immediately sent to the Interrogaion and Torture Department where I'm sure that Ibiki and Anko will enjoy playing with them." After hearing the Sandaime's declaration,all the civilian side gulped nervously and tried to protest but were stopped by the Hokage's murderous look. One of the advisors rose from his seat,it was Shimura Danzo,a old teammate of the Sandaime's from his genin days. "I propose that you let me take the Jinchuuriki and mold him into a weapon of our village." "Immagine the power Konoha will have over the other hidden villages and they will think twice about attacking us if our Jinchuuriki is well trained." Many civilians and some of the Jounin Shinobi agreed with his idea but were stopped by the clan heads and the Hokage. The head of the Nara clan disagreed,stating that such a treatment is inhuman and shouldn't be applied to anyone,especially a small child like Naruto. All the other clan heads and the remaining Jounin sustained the Nara head's statement,so the majority of the council voted against Naruto being made into a weapon. The Hokage also sustained Shikaku's idea and then said "Now that we're done with this matter,is there any other reasons for this council gathering?" Other civilian merchants started to share their ideas with the Hokage,like extending some business and other stuff. Two hours later the council meeting was over.

 **...With Naruto...**

Naruto learned to read by himself at age noone to help him was incredibly hard but in the end he he promised himself,he started reading books about ninja skills,tactics and chakra that he found outside of the Academy,books that were thrown away by some of the lazy there,he learned how to mold chakra but his knowledge is still limited since noone wants to help him with this,so he tried doing so by himself,many times this was leading to an accident. However,he noticed that after getting a wound,he healed extremely fast and couldn't place this. Anyway,he didn't complain either. Becoming bored,Naruto leaved the safety of his apartment deciding to take a walk. Walking trough Konoha's streets,Naruto's stomach rumbled and he decided to head over to Ichiraku's when a drunk man noticed him. "Well,well..if it isn't the thing" the drunk said with disgust. "Hey people,the Kyuubi is here!" he shouted and no more than five seconds passed that a group of people already surrounded Naruto. "Now that we caught you, we're gonna show you what happens to demons like you" a man said and all the others agreed before the drunk man punched naruto in his gut,and then kneed him in his stomach. Another man took out a pocket knife and opened it then stabbed Naruto's leg,turning the knife into the wound making poor Naruto scream in pain. The group of people continued beating and injuring Naruto until a ANBU operative arrived at that place. With deadly accuracy,the operative knocked out all of them and took Naruto to the hospital. To his surprise,when he arrived near the hospital,Naruto's wounds were already completely healed. Instead of taking him in the hospital,he jumped to a rooftop and continued jumping until he arrived at the Hokage Tower. Knocking on the Hokage's office door, the Sandaime called him in and he entered and then reported to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I have quite the story to tell" the ANBU said and then related everything to the village's leader. After finishing his story, the Hokage looked at him with sadness in his eyes and cursed again the civilians for their stupidity. "I see.." Hiruzen replied. "Take the ones responsible for the attack to the T and I Department and Ibiki will take care of them. The ANBU nodded and then shunshined out of the office.

 **A/N: Well,this is the first chapter guys!**

 **I hope you liked at and please R &R, this gives me the power to continue writing this story. Until next time,**

 **Ja'ne**


	2. A ray of hope

**A/N: I would like to thank Novrier for his review and tips he gave me. I will try my best to integrate your tips into the future chapters from now on.**

 **Chapter 2: "A ray of hope"**

When Naruto woke up he noticed that he is inside the Hokage Tower, specifically in Sandaime's office. He suddenly remembered the beating he got. Rising slowly from a couch that was never here before when he visited the Old Man, he heard the Hokage greet him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun" Hiruzen greeted, "did you sleep well?"

"Hokage-Jiji" Naruto greeted back, his voice held undescribable sadness in it.

"Why do the villagers hate me so much? Did I do something to them?" Naruto asked while shedding tears.

Hiruzen couldn't keep the sadness off his face when looking at the poor boy.

"Naruto, I'll tell you something but please keep it a secret." the Sandaime said

"Anything jiisan" Naruto replied, looking curiously towards the old Hokage.

"I think that you already know the legend of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Hiruzen said.

Naruto looked at him strangely then answered, "Yes, everyone knows that"

Hiruzen had a grave expression on his face when he told Naruto what truly.

He started with the story of the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Kyuubi's sudden appearance and how it tried to destroy the village. The Shinobi who were not on duty at that time helped protecting Konoha and slowly pushing the mighty Kitsune outside of the village's gates. The Yondaime fought the Bijuu in a epic battle and managed to defeat it, sealing it away at the cost of his life.

Naruto looked even more confused at this moment.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked, and then the Hokage continued to relate the story to Naruto.

"Naruto, I will tell you something about your parents but this is a S-Rank secret and I trust you that you'll not tell this to anyone else" Hiruzen said in a serious tone.

"Ok,Hokage-jiisan I promise you" Naruto replied and waited to see what the Old Man wants to tell him.

"Before sealing the Kyuubi, the Yondaime had to make a painful decision, he had to choose between the village and you, he was troubled at the thought of sealing the Bijuu in you"

"I have a monstrous fox inside me?" Naruto said with sadness. "Now I know why the villagers hate me.. but why?" "Why me?" he asked.

Hiruzen then told him something that stopped his breath: "You Naruto are the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

"Me?" was all Naruto could say as he look with a shocked expression towards the old Hokage

"If what you say is true jiji then why would he seal the Kyuubi in his own son?" "And why didn't you tell me of my parents before? I never knew who my parents were before"

The Hokage looked at him with a sad expression and answered him: "Naruto,you have to understand me, I really couldn't tell you because your father was a man who had many enemies."

"If I would've told you before, you'd have told everyone and you would have assassins after you."

"In the third Shinobi Great War your father killed an entire battalion of Iwa Shinobi and Iwagakure, and the son of the Tsuchikage who was between them" the Sandaime told him.

"Minato then sealed the Kyuubi into you because he trusted that you will learn to control it's power for the better future of the village. He couldn't ask a parent to give their children to be used as a Jinchuuriki because he himself wouldn't have gived you if he was the one being asked."

Naruto looked sad about this but understood the Hokage's reasoning and accepted it.

"Thank you jiji for telling me who my parents were" Naruto said as he started crying. "They gave their lives for me and many others and I will make them proud" Naruto stated. "I will become a strong Shinobi and an even better Hokage."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with pride as he tried to cheer the little child.

"How about we go to Ichiraku's as I promised you?" the Hokage said.

Naruto's face lightened up at the idea of ramen and said "Yes! Ramen is the food of the Gods."

The old Hokage chuckled and walked outside with Naruto leaving the evil paperwork behind.

… **Time skip - two days later…**

Walking through the main street, Naruto saw some boys picking on a midnight blue short-haired girl. Wanting to see what's their problem, he walked towards them.

"You think that you're better than us just because you're the heiress of a famous clan?" the leader of the bullies asked.

"N-no, t-that's not true" the girl stuttered as she was forced on her knees by the other two.

"Apologize!" the leader said forcefully.

"But I-"

"Oi! Leave the girl alone you bullies" Naruto were three in number and two of them were holding the girl's hands restraining fat one seemed to be their leader as he answered Naruto: "Make yourself a favor and disappear before we decide to beat you"

Naruto punched the leader in the face as hard as he could and the boy loosed some teeth from the blow.

"You bastard! he said, get him guys!" he said as the two boys headed towards Naruto quickly and tackled him to the ground. One of them punched him in the face as the other was puching him in the stomach. Trough sheer determination and willpower, Naruto headbutted the one that was straddling him and kicked the other then proceeded to beat them until they couldn't move.

The bullies' leader seeing that his minions were defeated told Naruto that he won today but to expect their revenge. Turning to look at the girl, she saw her poking her fingers togheter with a small blush on her face. "Ano..T-thank you f-for saving me from these bullies" the girl said.

Naruto smiled his foxy grin at her making her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.

"There's no need to thank me for this." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I couldn't let those bullies hurt such a pretty girl" he said, and at this point, the girl's blush reached such a dark level that it put a tomato to shame, if that was possible

"What's your name?" he asked the girl. Said girl poked her fingers shily and answered Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata" she answered and looked away from Naruto's face.

"Hey.." Naruto said, "There's no reason to be shy Hinata-chan" he said smiling at her.

Before she could say something, her bodyguard, Hyuuga Ko appeared and took her hand while shooting Naruto a glare. "Let's go Hinata-sama" he said as she started dragging her away from the blond. Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto and said "Goodbye, Naruto-kun"

Ko looked at Hinata and said "Why did you talk to that thing?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him weirdly as she responded "Why do you call him that? I see all of the civilians and most of the Shinobi glare at him for no reason. Why is that?"

"Don't concern yourself with this Hinata-sama" Ko answered as he led her towards the Hyuuga compound.

They walked togheter in silence as Hinata's thoughts drifted back to Naruto.

 **A/N: Well, this is Chapter 2, I'm sorry it's smaller than the first but I wanted to give you guys something to read. However, the next chapter will have be significantly longer and will have a 3 years Time Skip. I'm in the 12'th grade and I have a lot to study so bear with me please.**

 **Anyway,whenever I'm trying to update as fast as I can, though sometimes the updates can be as long as a week, but the wait will be rewarding as they will be longer.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ja'ne!**


	3. A legend in the making

**A/N:** **Remember than now,all the rookies** **are 8 years' old and Naruto trained in the** **time that passed, I will make some flashbacks to explain.** **Without further ado,let's start the chapter :)**

 **Chapter 3: "A legend in the making"**

 **Time Skip - Three years later**

Naruto was heading to his apartment from training. He smiled, remembering what happened three years ago, one day.

 **Flashback**

It was a hot summer afternoon when Naruto was on his way to the training ground. He planned his own training regime and respected it, doing hid exercises everyday. Suddenly, he lost consciousness and falled into a bush.

 **...In Naruto's mind...**

Naruto woke up to see that he was in a dark place. Hearing watter dripping on the ground, he looked around trying to focus his eyes into the darkness. After some time he could see more clearly and noticed that he's in a sewer of some sorts.

 _Eh? How did I get there?_ Naruto thought as he heard a dark deep voice calling him towards it. He decided to see where the sewer goes so he started to follow said voice. With every step he took you could hear the water splashing. Walking for some time, Naruto found his way to what seemed to be a large cage with thick bars.

Behind them was nothing than darkness.

Naruto was about to turn back when he saw two large glowing eyes. They were red and had black slits in the middle that replaced the pupil. He took some steps back trying to see what's behind the bars.

The eyes kept caming closer and closer to him until a giant towering body came to light. It had dark orange-red fur and nine tails swaying wildly behind it. Naruto was shocked about this development as he whispered: "Kyuubi.."

The mighty Kitsune watched him and decided to speak. **"I see..my jailor came here to visit me"** the Bijuu said.

"How did I get here?" Naruto asked looking at the Bijuu.

 **"Well, I did call you here..this is your mindscape and you can enter it by will."** "Ok, but what will happen to me while I'm here, I mean someone could attack my unconscious body." Naruto said

 **"Do not worry about that, time is moving faster here than the outside"** Kyuubi said while changing position and placing it's head on a tail as some sort of pillow.

Naruto looked intently at the Kyuubi and said: "I know about my parents and what happened all those years ago. You attacked the village and killed whoever got in your way. They were innocent people..well,most of them anyway but still..

Kyuubi gave a sigh, **"It was not conscious of what I was doing at that time kit"** Kyuubi

said then continued, **"I was being controlled by that cursed eyes of the Uchihas, the Sharingan"** **"That damned Uchiha, Madara used those eyes to enslave me and forced me to attack the village.. when your mother was giving birth to you her seal weakened and the masked man ripped me from the seal enslaving me."**

"My mother?" Naruto asked curiously

"What about my mother?" he continued, waiting for the Kyuubi to respond.

 **"Your mother was my previous Jinchuuriki"** the Bijuu finished and a look of realization settled upon the young Uzumaki's face.

"So that's what you meant about her seal weakening" Naruto said with sadness obvious in his voice and even Kyuubi couldn't repress a sad look.

 **"Kit, I'm sorry about everything that happened and I'm going to help you become a strong Shinobi as my apologies"**

the Kyuubi said.

Naruto gave a small smile at that and replied: "Thanks Kyuubi."

 **"For nothing kit and call me by my name from now on, it's Kurama"** it said

"Alright Kurama, will do." Naruto said and Kurama gave a grin that revealed his sharpened teeth.

 **"Now rip a small piece of the seal tag on my cage and we will be able to communicate trough your mind"** Kurama said and Naruto did just that.

After this, the blond feeled a large power boost and felt his body changing in order to accomodate the power that surged trough it. After the feeling receeded he looked at Kurama with a grin and thanked him. **"Now leave, I want to take a nap"** the Bijuu said as he lowered his gigantic body taking a more comfortable position.

"How can I leave this place?" Naruto asked and Kurama a bit annoyed replied back:

 **"It's your mindscape as I said, just will itself to dissapear and you should wake up"** Kurama finished and Naruto dissapeared. Thanking Kami that Naruto leaved him alone he sighed blissfully to himself. **_"I can finally practice my morning ritual"_** the Nine-Tailed Fox said as he changed his size and became a chibi-like small version of himself.

Kurama then proceeded to run around his tails while purring.

 **Outside the mindscape**

Naruto woke up and felt his body changing and shaping itself like it did in his mindscape. He lost most of his baby fat as his muscles bulged a bit making them more defined, he also felt his legs were lighter, probably a speed upgrade.

Our blond decided to start his training.

He rose from the bush he fell in and groaned as he felt the braches friction against him and tearing a bit from his clothes and irritating his skin but the scratches were immediately healed.

 **"How about you start with four hundrer pushups and then you can run fifty laps around the training ground and you should also study seals. Your clan was world renowned for their seal masters and this could help you a lot in the long run"** Kurama said through the mind link they established.

Naruto groaned but complied, knowing that this was for the better.

He started doing the exercises as he thought about the shy girl he saved from those bullies. _Hinata-chan_ he thought as he kept doing his exercises, _"I wonder if she wants to be my friend"_

 **Two hours later**

Naruto stopped training and took out a bento he put with him, eating some onigiri.

He felt his arms and leg hurt from the effort he did while training.

After finishing his meal, he decided to head towards the Hokage Tower.

On his way to the tower, he saw Hinata heading towards the Hyuuga Compound and he went after her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled catching up to her.

Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto coming in her direction.

 _"Oh my God, Naruto-kun is coming in my direction"_ she thought.

"Hinata-chan, it's nice to see you!" he said with a smile as Hinata started poking her fingers togheter.

"I wanted to ask you last time but that man came and took you home" Naruto said and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Hinata wondered what did he mean by this until he continued.

"Uhm..Hinata.." he asked a bit nervous, "Do you want to be my friend" he finished while looking dejectedly like he'd already been refused.

"Y-YES!" Hinata shouted excited and then blushed a deep shade of red.

 _"She's cute when she blushes like that"_ Naruto thought with a blush of his own.

"Great!" Naruto said happily

"See you around Hinata-chan!"

"L-likewise, N-Naruto-kun" she stuttered out poking her fingers and then Naruto waved at her and departed.

 _"I-if you knew I l-like you Naruto-kun"_ she thought before entering her compound.

Naruto headed towards the Hokage Tower now, happier because he had a friend.

 **...At the Hokage-Tower...**

Knocking on the Sandaime's door, Naruto waited for a response.

"Come in" was heard from behind the door.

"Hey Hokage-jiisan" Naruto greeted the ols man who was once again engrossed in his paperwork.

 _"Pfew, finally some break from you, you damned evil thing!"_ Hiruzen thought about the evil incarnate that was paperwork.

"Naruto-kun" he greeted back.

"Why did you call me jiji?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hiruzen looked at him seriously and said:

"Now it's the time you can enroll in the Academy, Naruto-kun." "You said that you wanted to become a strong ninja didn't you?" the old Hokage asked, oblivious to Naruto's training regimen.

"Yes! I do" Naruto said excited.

Hiruzen handed him a paper with the other rookies names on it and told him: "Here,now write your name and then do your signature near it" the Sandaime instructed and Naruto did as he was told.

"Tommorow morning at 7 o' clock you have to be at the Academy where the other children will be." the Hokage said and Naruto nodded.

"Thanks jiji" Naruto said, "This means a lot to me" he finished with a foxy grin and then said goodbye to the Hokage and left.

Hiruzen looked at him as he exited the office. _"Minato,Kushina, you'd be very proud of him"_ Hiruzen thought and lighted his pipe going back to his paperwork.

 **A/N: That's it for now guys. The next chapter will present the beggining of the Academy arc. Until next time,**

 **Ja'ne!**


	4. The Academy

**A/N:** **Hey there guys, this is the beggining of the Academy arc, this arc will be composed of four chapters, each one describing one year. It's boring describing academy history lessons so I'll go more into fight scenes among other things instead. That being said, let's start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: "The Academy"**

Naruto woke up at 6:00 in the morning. He took a shower then went in the kitchen to prepare himself some breakfast. He wanted to eat some ramen and went to prepare it.

 **"Naruto"** Kurama said trough the mental link, **"Stop eating so much junk food** , **it's detrimental to your health and** **if you don't change your food habits you'll stay at the same height.** **Try something healthier like a salad and some proteins instead of that ramen all the time. If you continue eating that it will stunt your growth."** the Bijuu finished.

Naruto grumbled something under his breath but complied anyway. He made himself a salad and ate it in silence. After he finished, he washed the dish and put it back in the kitchen cabinet.

Then he got dressed and took the stuff he would need for the Academy lessons. Leaving his apartment, he closed the door then hurried to the Academy. In his thoughts, he didn't notice that the time is already 6:55 am and he ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late.

Arriving at the Academy, he saw a lot of kids there. One of them was a kid with a short brown hair and red fang marks on his cheeks. His canines were a bit longer than normal and he had a little white dog staying on his hoodie. Next to the feral-looking kid was another boy with a long jacket hiding his neck from view and a hoodie covering his head. He also wore a pair of sunglasses and if one would pay extra attention, he would have heard a low buzzing sound. Under the shade of a tree was a chubby boy that was eating chips. He had shoulder length hair in upwards twin pigtails. Over them he had something akin to a diaper. Near the chubby boy stayed a boy with pineapple-styled hair that was watching the clouds lazily. At the left side of the door stood a boy with hair that resembled a duck-butt that wore a blue shirt and white pants with leg bandages,his eyes were coal black. On the back of the shirt, he had the crest of the Uchiha clan. Close to the boy were two girls. One of them had blonde hair in a long ponytail, with a bang covering her left eye,she had bright blue eyes. She weared a revealing purple shirt and skirt. The other girl had pink hair and green eyes. Here attire consisted of a long red dress with a white circle on the back. Closer to the building door stood Hinata. She wore a lavender coloured blouse and black pants.

She saw Naruto checking her out and blushed. He headed towards her and said "hi" just when two teachers appeared in the middle of the students and called them in. One of them was Iruka and the other one Naruto didn't recognise had short white hair. They unlocked the Academy's door and called the new class inside.

"Hey there everyone!" Iruka greeted them.

"My name is Iruka and this is my assisstant teacher Mizuki" he finished.

"Now, everyone say your names when we point at you" Mizuki said and the kids took seat. The kid with the dog staying on his hoodie rose first from his seat and answered Mizuki. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba" he said. The next one was the high-collared one who stood up. "Aburame Shino" he stoically said. A girl with pink hair rose up next and cheerfully said: "My name is Haruno Sakura"

Immediately after she sat down the blonde haired girl stood up. "My name is Yamanaka Ino" she said then sat back down. You're next Mizuki said and the boy didn't bother to raise from his seat.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said arrogantly.

Naruto went up next. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be the best Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto yelled cheerfully and did his trademark foxy grin.

All the others were named before the lesson finally begin. _"Aww man this is so boring"_ Naruto thought as he listened to Iruka who was teaching history.. of the boring one, no wars not anything even remotely interesting. **"Narutooo"** Iruka yelled with his big head jutsu.

"Ehh!" Naruto said as he woke up and all the class laughed except Sasuke.

Iruka stopped his strange jutsu as he walked towards Naruto red-faced..

"Do you think the village's story is too unimportant for you? , pay attention to the lesson and don't sleep" Iruka said and walked away but was stopped by Naruto as he answered: "Are these boring lesson helping our development in any way? Do they help us in that way?" he asked and Iruka thought about Naruto's question before replying: "The history help us understand the past and shape the future of our village. From history we learn of our ancestors and their past, how could you say that you are a ninja of Konoha if you don't know your village's past" Iruka finished and Naruto couldn't disagree with Iruka's logic but still..it was boring.

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto said politely, why don't we do something practical aswell?"

Iruka looked at him for a bit while the other kids talked and answered: "Fine, we'll do some training outside" and the rest of the class cheered as they went outside of the classroom in the Academy yard where they saw wooden dummies placed at the end and they deduced the dummies were used for target practice. Iruka and Mizuki stayed in front of the students and thought about what to teach them. After some time he decided that they'll practice weapon throwing consisting of shurikens and kunais. The throwing weapons were placed in large boxes in front of the kids and had their edges dulled so they won't hurt each other. One by one, the students went by to stand in front of a dummy, throwing the said weapons at the wooden dummy while the teachers observed them from the side. Most of them were bad at it but the clan heirs throwed with more accuracy, seeing that they were trained by their parents from a early age. The Uchiha boy had the best score, earning himself 84 points. Naruto decided to hide his true skill and throwed them aiming for lower scores, earning himself 75. All the other genin wannabe's scored even lower than the former two.

 **Elsewhere**

Anko had a busy time at the T and I Department. She was taking care of the civilians that attacked Naruto at the time that drunkard did. She finished them already and now, said drunkard was sober and was tied to a chair, quivering and cursing his fear in his mind. Anko took a kunai in her hand and spoke in a sweet voice: "I'm gonna enjoy taking the information out of you." Anko said as she twirled the kunai in her hand. The man pissed himself from fear, he knew Anko is a crazy woman but his pride didn't let him outright telling her everything she wanted to know. "You won't get anything out of me, you bitch" he said trying to get his voice regain it's strong quality but failing miserably.

"We should see about this" Anko said as she stabbed with the kunai into the man's arm drawing blood then licking the blade.

That act made him start to shake but still he didn't say anything. Anko placed the kunai at his neck and pushed it making a shallow cut then said forcefully: "Tell me what I want to know, worm!"

The man, finally broken shouted back at her, "OKAY FINE! I-I will tell y-you" he stuttered out. "I was drinking from my bottle in a alley before I saw the demon going somewhere" he spat the word "demon"

"And the reason why you attacked him?" Anko asked while pushing the kunai against his neck harder, "Why?"

"That demon doesn't deserve to live, he must be killed before he transforms back into the fox and destroys our village!" he said with growing anger caused by this talking about the Kyuubi-brat"

"I see..." Anko said as she retracted the kunai from the man's throat then twirled it one last time and said: "Now, to finish you.." she said and walked towards the bound man who started begging for mercy. "P-PLEASE NO, DON'T! I BEG YOU" he said but his cries of mercy fell on deaf ears as Anko plunged the kunai straight trough the man's heart killing him instantly. She then proceeded to burn the corpse with a Katon jutsu.

 **Later, in the Hokage's office**

"Hokage-sama" Anko greeted the old man who was looking very stressed. On his desk sat a big pile of paperwork. Hiruzen thanked to all the divine entities out there for giving him a break from his boring work. He turned to look towards Anko,

"Hello Anko-chan, how can I help you?" he asked as he stopped doing the paperwork and gave Anko his full attention.

"I interrogated the drunkard that attacked Naruto today" she said.

"Oh, did you get anything out of him?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Nothing more than some crap about demons not deserving to live" Anko said in disgust. Although Anko wasn't fond of children, Naruto earned her respect for his mature thinking and the way how he sees life." _He's way too mature for his age"_ Anko thought with sadness.

Hiruzen sighed sadly and then looked at Anko intently. "You did dispose of him after that I presume" he said but it was rather a statement than a question.

"Yes, trash like that needs to be removed" Anko said coldly.

"Agreed. This is the price one pays for attacking and attempting to murder a innocent" the Hokage said and then he went back to his work. "You're free to go Anko-chan" the Sandaime said and Anko said goodbye respectfully and left in a shunshin.

 **Back with Naruto**

The months passed fast as Naruto incresed his training. He even learned some jutsus, but his favorite one was "extremely" chakra taxing.. well, at least for others. That jutsu was called "Kage Bunshin", it is marked as a kinjutsu because of the chakra cost it requires.

It's said that making a single bunshin can kill the user, a clone's cost is equal to a chuunin's full chakra reserve. Luckily for Naruto, he had an inhuman amount of chakra thanks to his Uzumaki traits and the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki also helped in this regard, so much in fact that his own chakra level was close to Ichibi's.

Deciding that the history lessons are too boring for him to attend to them, he sent a bunshin to replace him on the days with no spars, using this time to learn new jutsus or try working on his own. He abused Kage Bunshin to the limit but the results could be easily seen.

The inhuman amount of chackra however decreased the control making it impossible to cast genjutsu.

Naruto kept training his chakra control every day and now his control is pretty decent but this doesn't make him stop.

One day, the Hokage gifted him a chakra paper. He smiled remembering that day.

 **Flashback**

Hiruzen walked around the village, having finished the paperwork for the day. Everyone greeted him respectfully and he responded just the same. He passed by a training ground but stopped as he saw just who was using it, he looked towards the spiky blond who was punching the training post relentlessly. Hiruzen smiled and was proud to see Naruto training so hard. It looks like he was serious about being a powerful Shinobi. The Hokage decided to reward Naruto for his ambition and walked towards him. "Naruto-kun" the Hokage said. The blond stopped his punching and turned to look who called him.

"Hokage-jiji" he greeted happily and hugged the old man. "How are you?" he said and the Hokage smiled at him and answered: "I'm doing fine Naruto-kun, especially so when I see so much potential in the future Shinobi of our village" Hiruzen said and Naruto blushed a bit from the praise. The Sandaime took out a paper and showed it to Naruto. "What's this paper jiji?" he asked curiously as his eyes on it.

"This, Naruto, is a chakra paper. By channeling chakra into the paper, it shows what affinity the user posess. There are five elemental affinities. A person can have one or more of those but usually one develops a second affinity by the time he makes Jounin. Others who are really lucky can posess even three affinities.. Those elements are: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. Each one have their strengths and weaknesses, for example Fire is strong against Wind but weak against water, Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire, Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind, Earth is strong against Water but weak against Lightning and Water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. If the paper burns, you have Fire, if it crinkles, your affinity is Lightning, if it gets soggy and wet, then it's Water, if it crumbles to dust, you have Earth and if it splits in two, you have Wind" Hiruzen said and Naruto nodded. Now channel your chakra like this trough them the Hokage imstructed and showed Naruto. Hiruzen's paper turned a brown color like mud and caught fire, crubling to dust and burning at the same time. He took another chakra paper and handed it to Naruto. The boy channeled his chakra into the paper and Hiruzen's jaw dropped as he saw what happened to it. The paper split in four then one piece burned, the other crumbled to dust, another one got soggy and wet and the last one crinkled. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. The chakra paper practically did every one of those effects the Hokage described. "Impossible... you have affinity for every element" Hiruzen said as he stared open mouthed at what remained of the former paper. "WOW! I'm gonna be the best Hokage!" Naruto said cheerfully and the old man chuckled. "Only you Naruto, only you"

 **A/N: That's it for now guys, I hope you enjoy reading this fic and don't forget to review, that gives me a reson to continue updating it. Until next time,**

 **Ja'ne!**


	5. Second year

**A/N: Hey guys, here comes another chapter. This chapter will present the second year at the Academy. Due to a mistake I did, that being giving Naruto the Rinnegan, this fic will now be GodLike Naruto. Don't like, don't read. That being said, let's start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: "Second year"**

Naruto woke up and did his morning routine.

Finishing that, he headed towards the Academy. Today the students will fight each other in friendly taijutsu duels and will get graded for their performance.

Iruka waited them in the training yard while talking with Mizuki about the student's selection, who to place against who.

The kids arrived at the Academy and headed towards the yard where they found the two teachers near the dummies. After the attendance was verified by Iruka, Mizuki started explaining what they'll do today and showed them towards the sparring ring where they will fight each other so the teachers could see where their combat levels were at. "Enter the ring when I call you" Iruka said, "Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino follow me please" Iruka called out and the two students followed him towards the ring. Iruka told them to make the hand seal of friendship before beginning their match. After they did the handseal they both jumped back to take a distance from each other. Akamaru (Kiba's dog) jumped from his head on the ground. Shino's insects came from his clothes and took the form of a humanoid shape that then morphed into a copy of Shino. It was a kikaichu bunshin.

 **"Tsuga!"** Kiba said as his teeth and nails grew longer and sharper and he started rotating at high speeds, looking like a tornado. Shino channeled some chakra into his legs and jumped away from the harm's way. He kept running until Kiba couldn't continue his jutsu and then sent the kikaichu bugs after him. The bugs latched onto him and drained his chakra until he fell unconscious. "Winner, Aburame Shino!" Iruka called as he graded Shino's performance.

 _"That was fast"_ Chouji thought while muching on his chips. "The next two fighters will be Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called out and the two made their way towards the ring.

"I'm gonna show you how a true ninja fights, dobe" Sasuke stated.

"Bring it on, teme!" Naruto replied.

On both sides, fangirls and even some boys cheered for Sasuke while noone did for Naruto. "Hajime!" Iruka yelled and the two switched into their stances. Sasuke switched to his clan's particular stance, the Interceptor Fist and Naruto had a strange stance, both of his hands were extended forwards as his fingernails extended and sharpened, they were as durable as steel. They charged at each other at the same time and traded blow for blow, punches and kicks, neither gaining the advantage. Naruto decided to go harder on Sasuke and so he did, his speed and strength grew exponentially. Whenever Sasuke blocked a kick or punch, he felt sharp pain in the place the blow landed on. After some time Sasuke tired and, with a quick strike, Naruto gave Sasuke a strong right hook and knocked him out. The others were shocked to see that the dead last knocked out the best fighter in the class. Iruka looked shocked himself but that was quickly replaced by a smile towards the blond as he called out: "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The other battles were done with quickly, and then, the students went back into the classroom for a quick lesson before they were free to go. Iruka stopped Naruto after the class was over to talk with him.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, "why did you made me stay?"

"I only wanted to congratulate you, Naruto" Iruka said with a smile. "Thank you

Iruka-sensei!" Naruto replied and made to go but Iruka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I also wanted to ask you how did you manage to beat Sasuke when you never showed that much skill and performance?" the teacher said.

"Well, I guess I can tell you if you can keep this a secret" Naruto said and Iruka nodded. Naruto sighed and responded:

"I trained from a early age Iruka-sensei and I decided not to show my skill, but I can't stand that Uchiha's arrogance and I wanted to tone it down a bit.." the blond finished. Iruka chuckled and smiled at Naruto. "That you did" Iruka said.

 **Elsewhere**

Anko was walking trough one of the village's streets. Everyone who saw her looked like the Apocalypse is coming since they all knew how vicious and bloodthirsty she can be.. and "a bit" crazy, just a bit.

Anko was one of the very few people who knew about Naruto's life secret.. the others were the Hokage, Jirayia of the Sannin and Uzuki Yugao. She happened to be the one buying Naruto the necessities so that he could keep his cover. Walking towards one particular shop, she bought whatever she had to then headed towards Naruto's home.

 **With Naruto**

Saying goodbye to Iruka, Naruto left the Academy and headed towards his apartment. Arriving there he found Anko waiting for him. "Took you long enough Naru-chan" Anko said and Naruto blushed.

"Uhm, Iruka-sensei needed to talk to me after class and I had to stay for a bit" Naruto replied as he opened the door and invited Anko inside. She entered the small apartment and placed the bag she carried on a nearby chair. Naruto made rice balls with some steak seasoned with a light salad and offeted Anko a plate. She gladly accepted it and they both ate while discussing different things ranging from Naruto's training to his encounters with Hinata at which the blond blushed fiercely.

After they were done, Anko helped him wash the dishes then thanked him before vanishing in a shunshin.

 **At the Hokage Tower**

Naruto decided to talk with the Sandaime about this matter after a long period of contemplation. Knocking on the office's door, she heard a "Come in" and come in she did.

"Hokage-jiisan" Naruto greeted as he took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Sandaime's desk.

"Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" Hiruzen said.

"Jiisan I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not.. I want to be free and show the real me to the world" Naruto answered and the old Hokage gained a sad expression. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but this must be done for a bit more. After you become chuunin, you will be strong enough to reveal your true identity" he said and Naruto nodded slowly.

"I'll hold you onto that jiisan" Naruto promised.

 **Later** , at the Hyuuga Compound

Hyuuga Hinata was home, sparring against her cousin, Neji. He was considered a prodigy among Hyuuga's branch family and was stronger than Hinata. However, he was surprised to see Hinata keeping up with him. They traded blow for blow neither gaining the advantage, before Hinata was overwhelmed suddenly by a flurry of punches and jabs from Neji causing her to lose balance. As she falled onto the ground, Neji rushed to close her tenketsu, but he was surprised to see Hinata sweeping his legs from under him. She ran at surrĺllspeed and closed all of Neji's tenketsu thus cutting off his chakra source for some time.

 **at** **Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto walked towards the ramen stand after he talked to the Hokage and greeted Teuchi and Ayame happily. "Hey Teuchi old man! Ayame-san" Naruto happily greeted and they did the same. "One big miso ramen bowl" Naruto called and Teuchi immediately got to work and prepared him his favorite. Eating like life depended on it Naruto finished his meal in record time, only five seconds which was incredible in itself. Finishing, he said goodbye to the two cooks and leaved for home.

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is smaller than normal and that I didn't update in a while. I have a lot to study for my exams soon and I rarely find free time. In my free time I play or update this fic.** **What is the secret Naruto's talking about. What could it be about his identity that he needs to hide? Find out next time!**


	6. Third year

**A/N: H** **ey guys! The 6'th chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it. Naruto's secret will be revealed after he makes genin. That being said, let's start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 6: "Third year"**

Naruto was tired in the morning. He spent the night training with his kage bunshin on some new jutsus and got some of them down. His training was coming around nicely, the gravity seals he placed on himself did their job and now his strength and speed improved by a large margin.

Naruto needed some good sleep so he decided to send a bunshin to the Academy.

Going back to sleep, the blond dreamed about a certain midnight blue-haired girl.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata walked towards the Academy at a leisure pace, having enough time to do so.

Meanwhile, her thoughts drifted to a certain blond-haired Uzumaki as she blushed and giggled. _"Naruto-kun_ _.. he's so cute, I want to tell him that I like him but I am too shy to actually do it... I hope he can see this"_ she thought as her face turned bright red and her thoughts drifted to some uhh naughty things she wanted to do with Naruto. She got a nosebleed at the images that formed in her mind and her face turned a impossible red shade.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

"Hey Kurama" Naruto greeted and the gigantic demon fox turned to look at himfrom behind the bars.

 **"Naruto, what are you doing here?"** the Bijuu asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask you if I can change how this place look.. I bet you're cramped up in that cell and would like to be more comfy" the boy said and Kyuubi sighed then responded: **"I could use some space here, and yes, it is possible Naruto. All you have to do is think about how you'd like your mindscape to look like and will it"** the mighty Kitsune said.

Naruto thought about what Kurama said and the result was almost instantaneous.

The dark sewer dissapeared and was replaced by earth and grass as far as the eye could see. Giant trees were sprouting from the earth everywhere and stones combined themselves and made a range of mountains and caves, waterfalls started in different places and a variety of animals took life in front of the two ranging from birds to mamifers and fish. A sun appeared in the "sky" and illuminated the place with it's warm golden rays. Kurama turned to look at his container and couldn't help but give him a toothy grin. "Much better, kit" the Bijuu said and Naruto smalled at him. Kurama thought for a bit and then turned towards Naruto.

 **"Hey, kit"** the Bijuu called and Naruto turned to look at him. **"How would you like me to teach you a jutsu of my creation?"**

Naruto practically exploded with glee at the thought and yelled "YES!" excitedly.

Kurama chuckled and then did something that surprised the blond. Kyuubi suddenly became smaller and smaller until he reached a grown adult human's height and then started to glow and changed shape.

In front of Naruto stood a handsome young man with long dark red hair and orange streaks in it. His hair was flowing as if wind was blowing trough it but there wasn't any wind to speak about. His eyes were blood red with black slits instead of pupils. He wore a red shirt covered by a dark jacket of the same color and black ripped jeans. He had a dark powerful aura around him. Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw Kyuubi's human form. "Oh Kami-sama.. Kurama I didn't knew you had a human form" Naruto said obviously fascinated with what he saw. Kurama looked amused at the blond and then put his right hand on Naruto's head and channeled knowledge directly in him showing him the jutsu. It was a impenetrable defensive jutsu named "Jigoku hi no Yoroi (Hellfire Armor)" **(A/N: Couldn't find an exact translate since Google Translate is dumb so I changed it a bit..)**

"Wow! , Naruto exclaimed, this is so cool!"

Kurama chuckled and taught him how to activate it. This jutsu was Kurama's own creation and didn't require any handseals. Naruto only needed to will the armor to manifest around him and it did. Naruto tested this and willed the armor to manifest around himself. Suddenly, intense green fire that darkened the area errupted on his body and he was panicking before he saw that it doesn't burn him. "Amazing" was all Naruto could say as he moved around. He wanted to test it and he placed his hand on a stone wall of the cave he entered. The portion he put his hand on melted instantly from the intense heat of the flames. **"Hell fire** **it is said to burn with the power of twenty suns, anything touched by it is instantly turned to ash"** Kurama said and looked towards Naruto.

 **"I trust you will use this responsibly and not abuse it"** Kurama said seriously and Naruto nodded.

"Thank you very much Kurama!" Naruto said happily amazed of being touched such a powerful jutsu, ceirtainly the most powerful jutsu in the world he thought.

"I'll go now Kurama, see you later!" Naruto said and dissapeared from the mindscape.

 **Back to reality**

Naruto was excited and that was a understatement. This jutsu.. this godl **y** jutsu was so powerful that nothing could stop it. Anything used against it was rendered null, the perfect offensive and defensive jutsu. Not even a perfect Susano'o could hope to stop it.

Naruto went towards the Hyuuga Compound, he wanted to see Hinata and talk to her, he missed his best friend very much. Walking trough the village he couldn't help but notice the stares he got from the civilians and some shinobi. Most of them were of hatred but some females were giving him another kind of stares and he didn't knew what to make of it. Some of them blushed and giggled and Naruto couldn't help but to blush himself from the attention the girls gave him. Quickening his pace he arrived at the Hyuuga Compound and knocked on the clan's door. The Hyuugas who were tasked with the security at that time wondered who could it be and one of them raised from his chair and looked with his Byakugan to see who was behind the door. When he saw Naruto he opened the door and let the blond enter.

"Hey, Hyuuga-san, is Hinata home?" Naruto asked and the Hyuuga nodded.

"She's sparring with Hiashi-sama right now, you can go to the training ground and wait for her there" the guard said and Naruto nodded and thanked him.

Heading towards the Hyuuga training grounds, the blond saw Hinata trading blows with her father. Naruto always thought that the Juuken (Gentle Fist) was a interesting fighting style and now he had the front row seat to a fight between two Juuken users. Hinata moved gracefully and tried to land a hit on her father just for him to dodge swiftly. Hiashi decided to become serious and he started attacking now. He threw a flurry of punches and jabs at Hinata from which most of them were blocked but others passed trough her defence and dealt some damage.

"Daughter, it's enough for today, we will spar again tommorow at noon. You improved greatly from last time we sparred and I'm proud of you" Hiashi said with a small smile and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Your friend is waiting for you" he said and Hinata nodded and went to take a shower to wash away the sweat she got from the fight. Hiashi turned to look at Naruto and walked towards him.

"Hiashi-sama" Naruto bowed respectfully.

"Hello Naruto-san, what brings you here?" Hiashi asked. The Hyuugas were different from the other shinobi and knew that Naruto is not the Kyuubi. Hiashi made this clear when the clan gathered to debate the problem of the heiress being on friendly terms with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The elders and some of the other members complained about the fact that the "demon" is Hinata's friend. Hiashi explained how the seal works and that Naruto jails the Kyuubi and protects everyone in the village just by being there. He also berated them for insulting and shunning his friend's son. The clansmen had the decency to lower their heads in shame. Not many people knew that Minato was Hiashi's best friend. They were very close and Hana and Kushina were also very good friends and they all hanged out togheter and had fun, joked and went to each other's sometimes.

"I came to see Hinata-chan, is she home?"

Naruto asked and Hiashi nodded.

"We were just sparring now. She's gone to take a shower and will be there soon"

Naruto nodded and thanked the clan head.

He waited for Hinata to appear. Not long after he was lost in his thoughts and was startled when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look who it was and his face brightened instantly when he saw it was Hinata. "Naruto-kun" she said happily. Hinata became more confident in her power and stopped stuttering. She was thankful to Naruto for that. "Hinata-chan, he replied with his megawatt grin, how are you doing?"

"I'm good Naruto-kun, I just finished sparring with my father" she said.

"I saw it, by the way you were amazing, you moved so graceful and attacked swiftly and precise" he said and Hinata blushed brightly from the praise and giggled.

"Why are you laughing about Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing really Naruto-kun, it's just that you're so cute when you smile like that" she replied and now it was Naruto's turn to blush. He liked Hinata very much and wanted to tell her the truth about his identity but was afraid that she won't want to be more than friends if she found out.

He decided to tell Hinata about his feelings for her and blushed even a brighter red.

"Umm.. ano, Hinata-chan... would you like to join me for lunch?" he stuttered out and Hinata's face turned a shade of red darker than a tomatoe's.

 _"Oh my God.. Naruto-kun is asking me to a date"_ she thought and almost lost consciousness but she managed to stutter a response. "Y-yes Naruto-kun, I- I'd like to v-very much" she said. Naruto was exploding inside of happiness.

"Great! How about I'll take you out at six?" he asked and Hinata agreed. "Yes, that'll do fine Naruto-kun." He smiled brightly and said a quick "goodbye" before running towards home. On the way home, he was torn between happiness and anxiety of revealing his true identity to Hinata. He decided to go later to the Hokage and talk with him about this.

 **A/N: There you go my readers. I am very happy that you put this little fic on your fav list or follow it. Thank you very much!**

 **The next chapter will present the fourth year, the exam and the team selections for the new genin Shinobi. Until next time,**

 **Ja'ne!**


	7. The new teams

**A/N: Here comes another chapter guys.**

 **In this chapter we will see the end of the Academy, the genin exams and the team selections. Also, some NaruHina moments. That being said, let's start this chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: "New Shinobi"**

Naruto just woke up and did his morning routine. As he prepared his breakfast, he couldn't help himself but to remember the dream he had. It was a strange dream that left him confused but also excited.

 **The dream**

Naruto found himself in a forest. The birds were chirping in the trees and there were waterfalls and rivers all around him. Looking around the forest he realised that this is his mindscape. He suddenly spotted Kurama who was talking to a old man. The man was dressed in a white kimono with a black obi. On the upper chest area the kimono had six black magatamas in a necklace-like manner. On his back was the design of a red Rinnegan eye with tomoes on it and nine magatamas under it. Eight black orbs were floating under the levitating man. He had a black Shakujo (monk staff) in his right hand. His most striking features however were his grey eyes which had a small pupil surrounded by several concentric circles and two small horns sprouting from his forehead.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he realised who this man was. He knew the story of the Sage of the Six Paths after all.

"Rikudo-sama" Naruto bowed respectfully.

"Ah, Naruto, the old man greeted, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Rikudo-sama although I wonder how can you be here? I thought you died" Naruto asked curiously.

"Indeed, I did but before my demise I infused Kurama with some of my chakra. This is the manifest of my chakra, I can be here but not for much time since my chakra is running out" the old Sage said.

"Wow, that's very cool!" Naruto said amazed.

The old sage chuckled then became serious suddenly.

"We have to talk Naruto" he said.

"Okay, what is it that you want to talk about Rikudo-sama?" Naruto asked.

"When I lived, I managed to achieve world peace. Everyone was happy and there were no conflicts. But the problem is that this peace didn't last long. Two centuries at most, after this, humans started to fight for power, money and control over others. Pointless wars were waged just for material goods.. it only brang pain and suffering. It destroyed countries, families and relationships. This world needs someone to change it in better, and that's you Naruto" the Sage finished with a smile.

Naruto stood there shocked until he managed to stutter out a response.

"W-why me? Why not s-someone else?" the blond asked.

"Naruto, I read your soul and you're the only one who can bring peace to this world. You hold no prejudice, you are friendly and forgiving even to those who mistreated you all your life and most importantly, you fiercely protect your precious people. This is what I see in you Naruto, the saviour this world needs desperately. This is what I would like to see in my heir" the old Sage said with a smile and then his hands glowed, the right one a bright white and the left one dark black. "You are the new Sage of the Six Paths" he said and combined the two energies pushing them into Naruto along with his memories and the power's knowledge.

Naruto practically felt inhuman power coursing trough him and he couldn't even move or talkfrom the intensity of the feeling. It lasted quite a long time. When it was done, he felt his palms tingling with energy. In his left hand was a tatoo of a crescent moon and in his right was a sun.

"My time has come, Naruto but I know that you'll do what's right. Watch over him Kurama" the old Sage said.

 **"Yes, Father, will do"** Kurama said as Hagoromo dissapeared in bright white light.

 **Back to reality**

Naruto ate his meal in silence as he recalled the dream. _"The new Rikudo Sennin huh?_ Naruto thought, _I guess a change of plans is needed_ _, I will fulfill Rikudo-sama's wish._ _Togheter with Kurama and my friends, we have a chance to change this world into a better place_

He then proceeded to walk at a leisure pace towards the Academy. There he met the other rookies and they went inside for the last lesson. Iruka and Mizuki took turns to explained what tommorow's exam will be about. When the lessons vere over, Naruto headed towards Ichiraku Ramen.

Arriving at his favorite stand, Teuchi and Ayame greeted him and he greeted back, happy to see his lifetime friends.

"Teuchi-ojiisan, Ayame-chan, I'm gonna take the genin exams tommorow!" the blond said excitedly.

"Wow, that's cool Naruto! I bet you'll pass the exams easily" Ayame said with a smile and Naruto blushed from the praise.

"One big miso ramen bowl please" he ordered and Teuchi prepared it fast.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled and ate the ramen in record time.

"Thank you for the meal Teuchi-ojiisan, Ayame-chan, see you around!" Naruto said and waved to them before heading to a training ground to practice some of the jutsus Kurama taught him.

 **At the Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama" a silver haired ANBU greeted politely.

"Ah, Inu-san" the Hokage said. "Any news?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, the S-rank mission you gave me was successfuly completed" the ANBU said.

"That's great news, you did well Inu, the Sandaime said, but you really need to take a break from ANBU, you need to live more and have some free time instead of doing only S-ranks. From now on, your rank will be elite jonin, Hatake Kakashi. You will let the ANBU uniform here." the Hokage finished and placed the jonin attire and vest in front of Kakashi.

The ANBU now named Kakashi took off his mask and tied a headband diagonally so it covers his right eye.

He sighed but thanked the Hokage.

"Maybe you're right Hokage-sama.. I will try to relax a bit" Kakashi said and walked in a nearby room to change clothes with the jonin uniform before coming back in the office. He placed his ANBU uniform on the desk.

"Kakashi, the Hokage sighed, I know this pains you but taking a team to teach should help you get back in track" Hiruzen said.

"Alright, I'll try.." Kakashi said and then saluted Hiruzen before dissapearing in a leaf shunshin.

 **The Exam day**

The twelve rookies were waiting inside of the Academy for the teachers to come.

Shino was as silent as ever as he studied some kikaichu that climbed his finger, Kiba and Akamaru "talked" about something, the fangirls were, well..fangirls and the duck-butt haired Uchiha was brooding in a corner. Hinata was simply reading something from her notebook.

Suddenly steps were heard and everyone in the class turned their heads to see Naruto entering the classroom. His outfit consisted of a white tshirt with six black magatamas at the neck area and white short pants. He went to sit near Hinata. Immediately after he sat down, Iruka and Mizuki appeared in the middle of the class.

"Hello class, let's start the test, are you ready?" Mizuki asked and the class shouted a "Yes".

Iruka handed each students their tests and they started writing the answers. Naruto found the test easy due to the intense studying he did at home but he could tell that some of his classmates had problems. After all of them were done, they were called outside. There they throwed kunais and shurikens at the wooden dummies for points. Kiba went first and scored 74 by hitting the head twice and neck three times. Next were Sasuke's fangirls which went one by one scoring about 30 each because their aim was very bad. Hinata went next and scored 90 points. Duck-butt himself scored 98 points, an almost perfect score. He managed to hit the dummy's head four times and the neck once. The others went fast after the Uchiha. Last but certainly not least, Naruto was called to the target range. He focused on the target before swiftly throwing all kunai and shuriken straight into the dummy's head. Iruka, Mizuki and the other students were shocked at the desplay of skill. "Perfect score, Naruto" Iruka said and Sasuke seeted in his mind seeing that the 'dobe' bested him at the weapons test.

"Class, now you have to perform the three basic Academy jutsus and you will become a full-fledged Konoha Shinobi. Come forward when I call you" Iruka said and started calling names.

"Aburame Shino" Iruka called and the stoic boy came forward. He quickly did the jutsus starting with Kawarimi and followed by Henge and Bunshin no Jutsu. Iruka congratulated him and handed him a headband.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka called as the boy walked towards him arrogantly. He also performed the three jutsus and took a headband.

"Haruno Sakura" Mizuki called. The pink haired girl did the Henge,Bunshin and Kawarimi and received her headband.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called and Naruto came and performed Henge and Kawarimi.

"Very good Naruto, now do the Bunshin no Jutsu" Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei, I cannot do the normal bunshin because I have too much chakra for that. Is it okay if I do another type of Bunshin?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded affirmative.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed and 20 solid clones appeared.

Iruka and Mizuki almost fainted seeing the number of clones Naruto could make.

"N-Naruto how did you do this? The Kage Bunshin is a A-rank technique due to the chakra cost it requires. Even making a single clone can kill a ninja with chuunin level chakra reserves" Iruka said looking wide eyed at the blond in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei, I am able to do this due to my clan's bloodline. For example the Uchiha clan is known for their Doujutsu, the Sharingan. My clan's bloodline was in fact inhuman levels of chakra. If I could make a comparation, a chuunin of our clan would have Kage-level chakra reserves" Naruto said and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Amazing" Mizuki said and handed Naruto his headband.

"Hyuuga Hinata" he called and the girl walked forward and quickly performed the three jutsu. Mizuki handed her a headband and then switched with Iruka who called the others forward. Everyone became a genin except for some civilian kids.

Now wait here as I will announce the teams and senseis Mizuki said and the students took their seats.

"Team 10 will be: Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. Your Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma" he said.

Ino complained about being placed with a lazy-ass and a big-boned boy while Shikamaru and Chouji were grinning happy to be togheter in a team with their best friend.

"Team 9 will be: Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Rock Lee. Your sensei will be Maito Gai"

"Team 8 will be: Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

"HAA! TAKE THAT INO-PIG" Sakura yelled and Ino started arguing with her while everyone else sweatdropped. _"What did I do Kami-sama to deserve this"_ Shino thought.

Sasuke groaned, annoyed that he was placed with probably his most annoying fangirl.

"Team 7 will be: Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and Tenten. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai" Mizuki finished.

The jonin Senseis entered the Academy. There was a tall man with short spiky black hair. He was Sarutobi Asuma, Sensei of Team 10. After him came a green spandex-clad man with a bowl cut hairstyle and thick eyebrows. He was Maito Gai, jonin sensei of Team 9. He was walking on his hands and called his three genin students who thought poorly about the man except for Lee who thought he was amazing.

Next came a woman with long dark brown hair and red eyes. She was Yuhi Kurenai, jonin sensei of Team 7.

"Hello team. Come after me" she said and the three followed her towards their new training ground. Arriving there, Kurenai asked them to present themselves, their likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams.

"I'll go first Kurenai said. My name is Yuhi Kurenai and I am your new Sensei. I like music, comedy and teaching.

I dislike perverts, and arrogant people. My hobbies are walking and creating new genjutsu for my use.

My dream is to make you three the best team to ever exist in Konoha" she said and then pointed towards Hinata.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like cinnamon buns, training in my Juuken and Naruto-kun. I dislike perverts and arrogant persons. My hobbies are sparring with Father or being with Naruto-kun. My dream is making a family and abolishing the caged bird seal" Hinata said.

"My name is Tenten. I like weapons and icecream. I dislike perverts. My hobbies are training with my weapons and shopping. My dream is to master every weapon there is.

Kurenai then made a gesture to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and Hinata-chan. I dislike arrogant persons, people who are not capable to make a difference between a scroll and the sealed objects and males who think women are lower than them. My hobbies include training and going out with Hinata-chan. My dream is to bring peace to this world" he said.

Kurenai looked to him calculating what he said about his dream. "That's a big goal Naruto, it's gonna be very hard to achieve but I believe you can do it" Kurenai said and smiled. See you all tommorow here at seven in the morning" she said and dissapeared in a flower petals shunshin.

Naruto walked with Hinata while Tenten headed towards the weapon shop her father owns.

 **A/N: There you go guys. I don't know when I can update this again because I have to study alot for my exams but I will try to update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review, that helps me a lot. Until next time,**

 **Ja'ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now that the teams and their Sensei are known, it's time for some team bonding and training so that they can sharpen their skills and teamwork. That being said, let's start this chapter!**

 **Chapter 8: "** **Revelations"**

Naruto and Hinata walked trough a small forest close to Konoha's outskirts.

They talked about many things, from training, to what they did in the past weeks.

Naruto regalled Hinata with stories of some of his most funny pranks and she giggled at some of them.

Suddenly, they stopped when Naruto put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he hugged her close and kissed her.

Hinata blushed and moaned softly as Naruto's tongue battled with hers for dominance but soon overpowered her.

The kiss lasted for about two minutes before they had to part for air.

"I-I have to tell you s-something if we want to continue our relationship.."

Hinata looked concerned seeing Naruto's pained expression.

"What is it Naruto-kun" she asked softly.

"I-I'm afraid that y-you won't like me anymore if I reveal this but I think it's better to show you..." Naruto said and brought his hand to his neck where some kind of necklace that wasn't here before appeared.

He took it off and what happened after that shocked Hinata to the core. Naruto's figure began filling out as curves appeared as well as his breasts and his body changed appearance.

"This is who I really am, Uzumaki Naruki" the boy-now-girl said.

Hinata fainted on the spot but Naruki caught here before she could hit the ground. _"Just great"_ the revealed girl thought.

She gently slapped Hinata's face to wake her up. Hinata woke up after a bit thinking that it was just a dream before she saw Naruto's girly features.

"N- Naruto-kun?" she asked confused.

Naruki looked sadly at her and started to cry thinking that Hinata wouldn't want a relationship with 'him' now that 'he' revealed 'his' true identity.

"Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry! I should've tell you from the start" the girl cried out.

"Narut- umm Naruki.. why did you hide your true gender from everyone for so long?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata.. the villagers hate me and they try to catch me and beat me any time they could, Naruki said and then her cries intensified as she continued, i- if I would've reveal this before I made genin, imagine what t-they would've do to me" she said and falled to her knees but Hinata suddenly embraced her and started crying aswell feeling the sadness in her lover's soul. "Now-now Naruki-chan, don't cry, you have me and I will always love you, no matter what gender you are" Hinata said and kissed Naruki while wiping the tears from her eyes. Naruki was now crying happy tears knowing that Hinata loved her unconditionally.

"Thank you so mu-" Naruki was silenced by Hinata pressing her lips against her own in a passion-filled kiss that lasted for minutes on end. When they parted for air, both of them looked in each other's eyes lovingly.

"Hinata-chan, I'll have to meet with jiji and tell him that I'm done with wearing this genjutsu, though I have to wear it until I get there, we wouldn't want people to be suspicious" Naruki said and kissed Hinata once more before placing the necklace back, activating the powerful genjutsu again. See you later "Naruto" said and ran towards the Hokage Tower.

 **At the Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-jiji, 'Naruto' greeted, can we talk in private?" 'he' asked and the old man dismissed the ANBU operatives from the room.

"Yes Naruto, they're gone now. What do you want to talk about?"

"Jiji, I'm done with pretending to be something I'm not. I won't wear the genjutsu anymore" Naruto said and the Hokage thought about this.

In the end, he sighed but agreed with Naruto. Now that she was a genin it was ok to drop the disguise since she'll be seen as an adult in the other's eyes.

"Alright Naruki-chan.. you may release the genjutsu. I will make a public announcement about your situation later this evening" Hiruzen said and let a small smile appear on his lips.

Naruto removed the necklace and throwed it in the trash can

"Thank you so much jiji! It's so good to finally just be myself" she said and bowed to the Hokage

"See you later!" Naruki said as she dissapeared in a green flame shunshin.

The Hokage was happy for his adopted niece but he couldn't help himself but groan thinking about the amount of paperwork he will have to do after the revelation will be over with.

 **Center of Konoha, 4 hours later**

In the middle of Konoha, a platform stood high above the ground, being unoccupied at the moment.

The villagers had no idea why were they summoned but soon silence came over the large crowd.

The Hokage stepped on the platform and adressed everyone.

"Citizens of Konoha, I am to reveal something that was hidden from you until now" Hiruzen said and some persons in the crowd began talking but they stopped when the Hokage continued.

"I think you all know Naruto, Hiruzen said as some in the crowd started shouting insults like "The demon" and others that are better not mentioned, but you don't know his past or heritage. Naruto here, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko is the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the late Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure" Hiruzen stated.

The crowd was totally in denial about such a thing. The very boy they abused and hurt to be the only son of the Yondaime Hokage.

"You spat on the Yondaime's memory by hurting his son. If it weren't for Naruto here Konoha would be nothing more but a giant crater. Kyuubi would have destroyed anything if it was not for Naruto who keeps it at bay in that seal" the Sandaime said and the crowed looked down at the ground as shame and guilt for their actions came back at them full force. Now that they thought about it, Naruto is practically a carbon copy of the Yondaime, except for the whisker marks. They now realised the full extent of their actions and they wanted to make up for it, in any possible way.

"There is another thing you have to know" he told the villagers and called 'Naruto' to step on the platform.

"Hey everyone!" 'Naruto' said and the civilians couldn't look at 'him', their heads lowered in shame.

"I have something to tell you all" he said and the crowd looked curious at this.

"You all know me as Naruto, the troublemaker, prankster, etc. This is not me at all.. 'he' said as he brought his hand towards his neck and a necklace shimmered into existence. He took it off and his body changed, this is the real me..

My name is Naruki and the 'Naruto' you all knew was my disguise.

The crowd gasped as they never saw something like this before. They tried to take in everything that happened and after some time they came to understand and accept the facts. After the revelation was over with, everyone went home.

 **Next morning**

Naruki woke up slowly. She was happy now that the truth was out. The civilians profusely apologized to her for their mistreatment and behaviour towards her.

This made her smile. She took a quick shower then went in the kitchen to prepare herself a omelette with some bacon and a light salad. After she ate, she got dressed in her new outfit. She wore a white tank top with the red kanji for "Nine" on the back and white shorts. She also wore a necklace from a unknown light but extremely durable metal, it had six dark red magatamas on the front. Said necklace was a gift from the Rikudo Sennin to help her control the Rinnegan's powers and also to make them even more powerful. She smiled as she thought that Karma repaid her hundred fold from all the suffering she endured until recently.

Then, she proceeded to wash the dishes and put them back in the kitchen cabinet.

Naruki left her apartment and headed towards the training ground 7 to meet her team. **(A/N: Note that the other rookies were not there when the announcement about 'Naruto' was made, except Hinata who knows everything)**

"Kurenai-Sensei, Hinata-chan, Tenten-san" Naruki greeted.

"Hey" Hinata and Kurenai greeted back.

"Huh? who is this?" Tenten asked looking curiously at the girl she didn't ever see before.

"It's me, Naruki" the girl said in a friendly tone.

"Naruto-san.. really now, drop the Henge" Tenten said somewhat annoyed.

"No, Tenten-san, it's not a Henge, Hinata said, Naruki is our real teammate. 'Naruto' was just her disguise, or Henge if you want."

"So.. Naruki, huh? , you are very beautiful as a girl" Tenten said and Naruki blushed.

"Yes, isn't she?" Hinata said with a blush of her own as she stepped slowly and sexily towards Naruki and kissed her.

Kurenai and Tenten were blushing furiously seeing the interaction between the two girls.

Kurenai calmed down, then spoke to her team. "Team 7 we are to take some missions now" the jounin sensei said and they walked calmly towards the Hokage Tower.

 **In the mission assignment room**

"Hokage-sama, we are here to take on some D-ranks" Kurenai said.

"Very well, check these scrolls over there and choose the missions you want to take" Hiruzen said and smiled at the new genin.

"We'll take all of them Hokage-sama" Kurenai said.

"Very well" the Sandaime allowed and Kurenai took the scrolls and left together with her team.

 **Outside of the Hokage Tower**

"Alright team, we will start with those missions tommorow. You have the rest of the day to yourselves." Kurenai said and dissapeared in a shunshin.

"Hey girls, how about we go to a restaurant and take launch together?" Naruki suggested and Tenten and Hinata agreed.

They went to the Akimichi's restaurant,

the best restaurant in the whole village.

They ate some grill with light salad and icecream after. They talked about training, music, movies, their hobbies and many other subjects. After they finished their meal, Naruki paid for all of them despite od their protests. They thanked to Naruto then each of them went home.

 **A/N: I bet you didn't expect that. Yes, Naruto is in fact a girl named Naruki.**

 **The next chapter will be a filler (yeah I hate them too) presenting some D-rank missions. That's all for now, don't forget to review. Until next time,**

 **Ja'ne**


	9. Announcement

**_Hey guys.. I'm so sorry for this but I've been extremely busy with college and my job for the time I didn't update._** ** _Besides I was dealing with writer's block and I still am. I don't really have any ideas to continue this story and I would most likely put it up for adoption if I don't get my inspiration soon, so pm me if you're interested_** ** _Thank you and my apologies, again._**


End file.
